Drunk And On Camera
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: Very stupid and funny Summery inside. Please read.


**A/N:** Hey! Hey! It's me again this is a very strange two shot and I hope enjoy it because it's starring my absolute favourite boys ever… Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan!

**Warning and Summary:** they get drunk do dares and it's all taped on a camera. There will be lots of swearing and stupid stuff! What happens to the boys you ask? Well you'll just have to read it. Oh and before I forget… **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!** **AND THIS IS NOT A YAOI!** Thanks that's all.

**Drunk And On Camera!**

It was 20:14pm Friday night, the Blitzscreen boy's where all hanging out at Kai's apartment.

"Hey how have you been since you came second at the tag team tournament?" Bryan bluntly asked Kai.

"Can't complain… well I can but I won't." Kai answered.

"You could always get totally drunk and forget about it." Spencer laughed.

"Nah! I'm not the drinking type." Kai scoffed.

"When people get drunk they never really remember what happens do they?" Ian suddenly asked.

"Yah they should get drunk and film themselves to see what happened…" Tala joked.

"Why not…" Kai spoke up, his friends looked at him.

"Thought you weren't the drinking type." Tala said.

Kai shrugged his shoulders "I might as well, while I'm still young." He said.

"Alright!" They all agreed and went to the store to buy the booze and they bought all sorts of different types and charged it to Kai's Grandfather's bank account.

Then they returned to Kai's apartment…

20minutes later…

"You know… hic you're my… hic best friend Tala really… hic…" Kai was talking to Bryan.

"Kai I'm… hic over here…" Tala slurred.

"Hey how do you… work the camera?" Spencer said as he fiddled with the camcorder.

"Let me see it…" Ian took the camera from his teammate.

"You stupid fucks just press the on switch… hic." Bryan said pointing at the button that was labelled zoom.

"Not that button, this button…" Tala switched on the camera.

"Hey I have… hic an idea." Kai said.

3 minutes later…

Kai was sitting in the armchair, Tala was in the chair next to him dressed in a suit with glasses on and he was holding a note pad, Bryan was the camera man, Spencer and Ian were sitting behind Bryan on the couch, fighting over the last two slices of pizza.

"Hey, Tala here on know your Beyblade… tonight we have a special guest Mr Kai Hiwatari!" Tala said with a stupid voice, "Say hi Kai…"

"Hi!" Kai waved at the camera.

"So, Kai Hiwatari… is that your real name?" Tala asked trying to sound professional.

"Hmm, I think so… " Kai answered.

"And you're the best Beyblader in the world… is that right? Oh…" Tala stopped himself. "Oops, I guess that would be… second best Beyblader… hic" He started to giggle.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Ouch, that really hurt!" started to laugh.

"Ok, now is there any-hic anything you can tell us about yourself… ANYTHING at all!" Tala snorted.

"Well, my Grandfather… oldest man in the world, used me as a tool to take over the world… hic… you see he is not the loving type, the Bastard… so my upbringing wasn't what you'd call… a normal happy childhood… hic" Kai said.

"Anything else?" Tala asked.

"Yes, there's the man who trained me at biovolt… Boris… ugliest man in the world!" they all started to laugh. "A Fucking miserable bastard because his fucking stupid plan to take over the world didn't Fucking work… hic" Kai went into a giggling fit.

Tala sat up straight, "Now… hic I would like to ask your p-personal opinion about… umm…?" he forgot what he was going to say "… about? Oh yah! Your opinion about the other teams you have enc-encountered in the tag-team tournament… hic" he said.

"Okay! Ask away!" Kai gave a stupid grin.

"Well first off, what do you have to say about team Blitzscreen boys?" Tala slurred his question.

Kai tilted his head and thought for a moment "… to be perfectly honest… You guys are a bunch of real bastards…" Kai began to laugh again.

"And that is the truth… We sooooo do… hic appreciate your honesty Kai we really do… hic," Tala said also laughing.

"Oh, fuck!" Bryan cursed, because he couldn't hold the camera straight.

"Hold it like this moron… hic" Ian got up to help him, but fell over.

"I got it!" Bryan said, and he aimed the camera back at Kai and Tala.

"Ok… what do you think of… White Tiger X?"

Tala asked as he doodled on the note pad.

Kai thought for a moment, "Lee, I call him Mr sideburns! Gary… likes his food! Kevin should be put in a zoo or something! Mariah… sooo wants to jump Rei!" he laughed.

"The All-stars?" Tala asked.

"The All-dorks? I mean… All-stars? Well…" Kai paused "Michael… needs a hair cut… hic. Eddy umm… I don't know what to say. Rick! Spent too much time on the sun bed! Emily… what a bitch!" he finished.

"What about… F-Dynasty and Barthes battalion?" Tala said having another drink but missed his mouth.

"The twin thing is very over used! And as for Barthes Battalion… they should do us all a favour and get a new name!" Kai said bluntly.

"Ah? That just leaves your old team the Bladebreakers-err I mean, BBA revolution!" Tala drank the rest of his beer in one gulp.

"Tyson… good friend of mine, but I swear I could just smack him some times! The Monkey boy Daichi… He should join Kevin in the zoo! And Maxi? Umm… Personally I think he has a mustard addiction problem! Rei is kind, understanding, a really nice person… but he has a terrible lisp! Coach Hiro… Bastard I hate him and finally Kenny… is short!" he finished.

"Hey what about that babe, the one who doesn't Beyblade?" Spencer asked.

Kai lifted his head and looked at his team-mate, "Hiromi?" he asked.

"Yah, that's the one!" Spencer replied.

Tala smirked evilly, "Yes Kai! Tell us what you think about her…" he asked, the others leaned forward as far as they could to listen… before falling over.

Kai glared at his friends and said nothing.

"… Ok let's start off with her attitude… what do you like or dislike about that?" Tala said as he slouched in his chair.

"… Stubborn, smart, sassy and bitchy… I like it all I guess." Kai answered seriously.

"What about her… looks?" Tala asked.

Kai thought for a moment, "… pretty hot… and beautiful…" he said slowly.

"Would you say she was… sexy?" Ian spoke up.

"Hey! I'm asking the questions here!" Tala threw note pad at the small person.

"I think Rei is sexy…" Bryan said.

Silence…

"Dude? You're straight, aren't you?" Ian asked.

Bryan blinked a few times. "Oh Yah! But he'd look good in a dress." He said.

Longer silence…

Kai broke the silence. "Umm… Want to do something else? This is getting weird." He said taking the camera away from Bryan.

"Yah ok!" they all said.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Spencer suggested.

"Ok, Tala Truth or Dare?" Kai started first, and pointed the camera at the red head.

"Dare!" he said boldly.

"I dare you to… drink a whole bottle of sake with out stopping!" Kai smirked.

"… Ok!" Tala said grabbing a bottle of sake.

He drank the whole bottle…

"… The… that-wasn't so… bad…" Tala started to giggle. "Umm okay… Ian-Truth or Dare?" He patted Ian on the head.

"Truth!" he said swatting Tala's Hand away.

"… Do YOU think Hiromi is sexy?" Tala was suddenly being choked by Kai's arm in a headlock, "Ah… Kah!" he started to turn blue, "…ah! Ok… I changed my-Mind!" he said and Kai released him.

"Wise choice!" Kai said.

"Ah… cough-Bryan Truth or… cough-Dare?" Tala asked.

"Dare Me!" he answered.

"Ok… I dare you to…" Tala whispered the dare to Bryan.

Bryan nodded and Tala pointed the camera at him…

Bryan stood up, "Ahem… DOES HE LOVE ME! I WANNA KNOW! HOW CAN I TELL IF HE LOVES ME SO!" He began to sing and the others started to laugh.

"Is it in his eyes?" Ian asked.

"OH NO, YOU'LL BE DECEIVED!" Bryan sang.

"Is it in his eyes!" Spencer asked.

"OH NO, HE'LL MAKE BELIEVE! IF YOU WANNA KNOW IF HE LOVES YOU SO… IT'S IN HIS KISS!" Bryan started to dance.

"That's where it is!" Tala and Kai said together.

"Or it is in his face!" Spencer asked.

"OH NO, IT'S JUST HIS CHARMS!" Bryan can't sing…

"Or his warm embrace!" Tala asked.

"OH NO, THAT'S JUST HIS ARM! IF YOU WANNA KNOW IF HE LOVES YOU SO… IT'S IN HIS KISS!"

"That's where it is!" They all said.

"Okay I'm done…" Bryan sat down, "Spencer Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Ok… Truth." Spencer said.

"What scares you the most?" Bryan smirked.

Spencer paused, "… umm… Kenny…" He said slowly.

"KENNY!" They all said.

"Why the fuck does Kenny scare you!" Kai asked.

"Well…" Spencer gulped, "He's short… and short people scare me…" he said.

Awkward silence…

"Umm Spencer, Ian's short as well…" Tala pointed at their team-mate.

"Huh…" Spencer looked at Ian, "OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He ran into Kai's room and hid under the bed.

"We'll make an appointment with a shrink tomorrow." Bryan said and the others nodded.

"Ok I'll go next…" Ian grabbed the camera, "Kai Truth or Dare?" Ian said.

"Truth!" Kai said quickly.

Ian grinned evilly, "If you had the chance to get your hands on that girl Hiromi, would you take it?" he laughed.

Kai glared at Ian, "… Yes… yes I would…" he answered.

The others paused and then started to laugh…

"Oh hey, if you like her that much, ask her to marry you and then she'll be all yours…" Bryan laughed.

"Quit joking!" Kai yelled.

"I was being serious…" Bryan said.

Kai blinked, "… alright I'll ask her…" he said.

"Kai are you sure that's a good idea?" Tala seemed to be acting sensible.

"Of course it is!" Kai stood up and fell over.

"Riiiiight!" Tala helped him up.

"Ok I'll get Spencer…" Bryan got up with the camera, "Hey Spencer… huh?" Spencer was passed out under the bed.

"Dude wake up!" Ian kicked him.

"Ou-ch… uh? What's going on?" Spencer asked with a yawn.

"Kai's gonna asked that chick Hiromi to marry him come on get up!" Bryan said.

"Oooooooooooooooo! lets go what are we waiting for!" Spencer said clapping his hand.

"Yah it should be amusing…" Ian laughed.

"What happens is she says yes?" Tala asked.

"…Then I marry her…" Kai answered.

"Then we get to go to the wedding!" Spencer said.

Tala gasped, "Weddings? I love weddings! Drinks and cake for everyone!" He said.

"But who's gonna be the best man?" Ian asked.

"Well me obviously!" Bryan said.

"Yah like fuck you will!" Ian scoffed.

"Oh? So you think you're gonna be his best man shrimp?" Bryan shot back.

"Don't call me shrimp you bastard!" Ian yelled.

"Hey, if I'm a bastard then you're a total fuck up!" Bryan snarled.

"YOU'RE THE FUCK UP!" Ian yelled.

"Can I be best man?" Spencer

"NO!" Bryan and Ian shouted.

"But I wanna be best man…" Spencer pouted.

The three continued to argue until…

"Shut up you guys!" Tala snapped.

They all paused.

"Lets wait and see if she says yes… then we can bitch about who's gonna be best man… ok?" Tala said.

"Ok." Ian said.

"Fine." Bryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure…" Spencer said.

5minutes later…

"Ok, ready to leave?" Kai asked.

"Yah…" They all said.

"This is gonna be so cool to watch…" Bryan said holding the camera.

"Kai… maybe you should ask her tomorrow." Tala suggested.

"What's wrong with asking her now…" Kai slurred.

"Because you're absolutely drunk…" Tala said.

"No I'm not…" Kai argued.

"Yes, you are! You're totally wrecked!" Tala said.

Kai turned around and look at his friend, "I'm totally focused!" he said and fell backwards.

"Idiot…" Tala mumbled.

"I'm ok… I'm ok…" Kai said getting up.

Ian had a thought, "Hey you have to buy her a ring!" He said.

"What?" Kai said.

"Oh-yah you gotta buy her a nice ring… its in all the movies!" Spencer said.

"A pretty diamond or a ruby ring…" Bryan said.

Kai paused, "… ok." He said.

"What's her favourite colour?" Tala asked.

"Pink…" Kai answered.

"Get a gold ring, with a pink stone in it!" Tala said.

"Good idea!" Ian said.

Kai looked at the clock, it was 21:13, "Ok, I hope there's a place open…" he said.

They all left Kai's apartment… with the camera.

"Hey we're still playing Truth or Dare aren't we?" Bryan asked.

The others nodded…

"Tala Truth or Dare?" Ian asked.

"Dare…" Tala said.

"Go dance and sing in the street!" Ian said.

Tala blinked, "Ok, what should I sing…" He said.

"Anything…" Ian said.

"Ok…" Tala cleared hi throat, "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, this is my handle this is my spout…" He sang and danced.

"I'll be in here if you guys get arrested…" Kai said as he entered a jewellery shop.

10minutes later…

"Hey Kai did you find a ring?" Tala asked.

"Yah, a real good one." Kai showed them the ring.

"Wow…" They all gawked.

"How much did it coast?" Ian asked.

"… only 5,000 Dollars…" Kai answered.

"Cool…" Spencer said.

"Ok! Lets go!" Ian said and started marching down the street.

"Ian, you fuck her house is this way!" Kai yelled.

"Oh…" Ian ran to join them.

"You really are a fucking brain dead loser…" Bryan said.

"Hey I'm not brain dead you bastard!" Ian yelled.

And so Bryan and Ian argued as they made their way to Hiromi's house…

**To be continued…**

Hey did you like it was it good, was it bad please review and tell me if I should put the last chapter up.


End file.
